Oh, Dear
by Artemis's Lonely Night of Aria
Summary: <html><head></head>Naru has to pick up his daughter from school one day, and finds that a boy is flirting with his daughter. This isn't going to end well...</html>
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Naru has to pick up his daughter from school one day, and finds that a boy is flirting with his daughter. This isn't going to end well...

A/N: This is apart of my apology for my lack of updates with my story "Obsession." Don't worry! I am determined to continue it, no matter what! Life, however, has been disagreeing, and is using everything in its power to make sure updates are slow...*sigh* Alright, that's of an author's note. Onto the story we go!

**Disclaimer: I do not, in any way shape or form, own Ghost Hunt, now matter how many times I'll try. The lawyers, sadly, agree...**

In Naru's eyes, peace and quiet were one of his favorite things, considering SPR usually wasn't quiet. The only sound that filled the air in the small office was the _ticka ticka_ of a keyboard. Naru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. So much work to get done in such a short amount of time...

Naru's gaze flickered to the photo on his desk. His eyes softened ever so slightly, and he smiled. In the picture, Mai was holding their then-two-month year old daughter, Miu. The next picture, however, showed all three of them almost seven years later, and was obviously taken only a few months ago. _Mother loves taking pictures of us without us knowing it, _Naru suddenly grumbled and returned to his work.

Naru finished typing the second paragraph, and was just about to hit send when his personal phone went off. He gave a bit of a jump-after all, no one really calls him. He looked at his caller ID and groaned. Why did Luella have to call now? Unfortunately, his phone stopped ringing before Naru could take any action. He sighed and counted to five before the phone rang again. Knowing very well his mother would continue to call until her son picked up, Naru answered the phone.

_"Oliver Davis, did you just ignore my call?!" _Naru winced and held the phone at arms distance. Really, Luella didn't have to yell so loud! _"You shouldn't ignore your mother when she checks up on you!"_

"Mother, I was working-"

_"If you had to save your work or me, you'd save your work, wouldn't you?" _

"You know that's not true, mother."

_"It _is_ true!"_

"No, it's not."

_"Yes, it is!"_ Naru sighed. He loved his mother, he really did, but _why_ was she so _loud_?

"You're_ always working, you and Mai. You need to take a day off and relax! Go shopping with Mai and Miu! Or better yet, bring me another adorable grandchild-"_

"Mai and I are not taking a day off, Mother." Naru interrupted, choosing to ignore his mother's suggestion.

_"But Noll, dear, you and Mai just _have to _take a day off from work! You're going to give your poor mother a heart attack from fear of you two overworking!" _

"Mother." Naru groaned and pinched the bridge of his nose. He could have been working, but _noooo. _Luella just _had _to call right when Naru was sending an important email. Heaven forbid he hang up on Luella-that was practically suicide. So, for the time being, Naru just had to stick through everyone one of his mother's loud pitched squeals...

_"Don't, 'Mother' me, young man! You haven't even told me how my adorable gran__daughter Miu is doing!"_

"We've only been talking for a little while, mother, and the whole time you've been yelling at me to give Mai and I a day off."

_"It's not _my _fault you call Mai for tea four times every hour, or that Lin has to deal with you and Mai arguing all the time, or that-"_

"Naru, I have your tea!" A knock interrupted Luella's rant. Naru sighed in relief and called Mai in. She stopped when she saw Naru on the phone. Mai titled her head to the side and mouthed, 'Luella?' Naru replied with a groan. Mai giggled and set the tea cup down in front of him. _Really, a twenty-nine year old man shouldn't look so annoyed when his mother calls. Then again, this is Naru and Luella I'm talking about... _Mai's thoughts trailed off. A sudden wave of fatigue came over her, but Mai yawned it off.

"_Are you even listening, Noll? Don't make me send Yasu and Madoka over there! Really, you're going to scare your wonderful, old mother! And if you even-"_

"Mai would like to talk to you, Mother." Naru interrupted and handed the phone to Mai. Mai glanced at the phone, then back to Naru.

"How did you know that-"

"You always want to talk to her whenever Mother calls me." Naru dead panned. "And you're an open book." Mai rolled her eyes and held the phone up to her ear.

_"Mai! My dear, how is Noll treating you? He's not overworking you, is he? Oh, I bet he's working you to the bone!" _

"Ah, I actually haven't had much work to do-"

_"Are you only saying that to keep me from worrying?"_

"N-"

_"Aha! I know you two work so hard all the time. If you two don't give yourself a day off, Madoka and I are personally coming over and dragging you two away- What was that, Martin? I'm not doing anything! Oh, Madoka! Come here for a moment!" _Mai glanced at Naru and raised a brow.

_"Mai-chan_! _I hear that Naru is working you to death!" _This time, it was Madoka talking.

"Madoka!" Mai grinned. "Actually-"

_"Tell him he better make you two take a day off, or I'm coming over there, stuffing him in a cosplay c__ostume, and taking a thousand pictures so he'll never forget it! Oh, hello, Martin! What! I wasn't making a threat! Oh, here's Luella-" _The phone was passed around on the other line. This time, Luella talked.

_"I'm sorry, dear, but I have to go. Send Miu my love!" _There was a click, and the conversation had offical ended.

"I think Luella and Madoka are in trouble." Mai smiled sheepishly as she handed back the phone.

"Did Father catch them spurting threats?"

"Yep."

"I knew it." Naru sighed and took a sip of his tea.

"Anyways, Luella said that we had to take a day off or she and Madoka would force us to. By the way, Naru, what are you going to do tomorrow on your day off? And before you object, I know you wouldn't dare disobey Madoka, even if she isn't here." Naru sighed.

"Read. And you?"

"Shopping." Mai quickly decided. Naru raised a brow, and Mai frowned. "What? Ayako and I haven't gone shopping in so long!"

"You don't need so many things, Mai." Said person scoffed and crossed her arms.

"I'm going to warm up your tea, it's probably lukewarm by now."

"Getting out of the argument, Mai?"

"Of course not!" Mai sputtered and grabbed the tea. When she grabbed the tea and nearly opened the door, Mai felt herself get hugged from behind. Her breathed hitched when she felt hot breath tickle her ear.

"You were trying to escape the conversation, weren't you?" Naru whispered.

"M-Maybe..."

...

"Alright, I was..."

"That's all I needed to hear." Naru stepped away and returned to his desk. Mai blinked for a minute before her face flushed angrily.

"Naru!"

"The tea's cold, Mai. You better warm it up."

"JERK!"

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy! Mommy!" Mai and Naru weren't even able to close the door before a tiny blur bolted down the hallway and engulfed them in a hug. Miu stepped back and jumped up and down excitedly. "You're home! Finally! I've been playing hide and seek with Bou-chan for hours, and he's a terrible player!"<p>

"It's not my fault you're an amazing seeker." Bou-san grumbled as he walked out. As evident by the dark bags under his eyes, he was obviously tired from babysitting the almost-seven-year old for so long.

"It's because Mai and Miu play hide and seek all the time." Naru rolled his eyes. Miu may have gained Naru's intelligence, but Miu and Mai both shared many interests, one being hide and seek.

"Bou-chan brought me a book about oceanology and marine science again." Miu beamed and bounced on the balls of her feet to the tip of her toes. "I've been reading it all afternoon." She cast Bou-san a sideways glance. "Bou-chan falls asleep whenever he reads me stories. He snores really loudly, you know."

"Oh, I know very well." Naru rolled his eyes. Once, Naru and Bou-san had to share a room on a case. Needless to say, Naru didn't get very much sleep on that case.

Before Bou-san could reply to Naru, Mai spoke up.

"Thanks for babysitting, Bou-san." Mai chirped. "I think you might want to get home quick, though. Ayako sounded really angry. I don't know why, but it's never good to make a pregnant woman angry." Mai smiled sympathetically. _That's right, Bou-san and Ayako have been married for four years. I think Ayako got pregnant near the end of last year..._

"I hate pregnant lady hormones." Bou-san face palmed. Mai giggled and held up his coat. After she waved goodbye, Mai could have sworn she heard Naru say, "You're not the only one who hates pregnant lady hormones..."

* * *

><p><em>The next morning...<em>

"I can pick you up after school today, Miu." Mai hugged her daughter as the rest of the kids got onto the bus. It was a bit too long of a walk to the bus stop, so every day Mai or Naru drove Miu to the bus stop.

"Ooh! Please pick me up! Please! I hate riding the afternoon bus with the second years." Miu made a face and rolled her eyes. "I don't know why they hate us first years so much. I mean, it's not like-" Miu wasn't able to finish her sentence when Mai interrupted with a loud, "Gah!"

"The bus is leaving!"

"What?!" Miu spun around, and her mouth dropped to the floor when the bus doors closed. "Wait! Stooop!"

* * *

><p>"Miu almost missed the bus again." Mai shook her head as she closed the door behind herself. Naru looked up from his book as Mai sat next to him on the couch. She yawned and leaned her head against Naru's shoulder.<p>

"Eight-thirty AM is too early in the morning..." Mai mumbled. Naru chuckled and kissed the top of Mai's head. She yawned once more and stretched out. "I wanna go to bed so badly, but Ayako and I are going shopping in half an hour..."

"What're you two going shopping for?" Naru absentmindedly asked. He knew that if Mai would fall asleep, Ayako would yell at himself, and the last thing anyone needed was a pregnant lady yelling at them.

"Hmmm...clothes, I suppose. Maybe some more maternity clothes for Ayako." Mai snuggled into Naru more. Naru set the book down on the table beside them and wrapped his arms around Mai. He buried his face in her hair and, in return, Mai relaxed against him. Naru loved moments like this-his family wasn't in danger from anyone, (alive or not), Mai was in his arms safely, there-

"Mai! Are you ready to go!" Ayako called. Naru groaned.

"Mai, did you get the times wrong?"

...

...

"Mai..."

"I think I might have," came a small reply.

"Are you two going to let me in or what?!" Ayako banged on the door. "Mai, are you throwing up again?!" Naru's head snapped towards Mai with a frown. Mai nervously laughed and rubbed the back of her head.

"I may not have been feeling well lately..." Naru frowned again. "It's only been a couple times! Besides, I feel a lot better today." Mai pouted, knowing Naru couldn't resist them. Naru stared at her for a moment before sighing in defeat.

"Mai! I can hear you! Open up!" Ayako's voice got louder with every word.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Mai called as jumped up. Naru couldn't help but mentally sigh. _Now Mai's going to come back with five bags full of clothes and no idea where to put them, _he thought sullenly. Before Mai opened the door to leave, Naru pulled her close and kissed her.

"Be safe," he murmured once they broke apart.

"You worry too much, Naru. I can handle myself." She pecked him on the lips.

"Just-"

"Call you before I head back. I know, Naru." Mai smiled and rolled her eyes. During their first year of marriage, Naru always went with Mai almost anywhere and everywhere. At the time, the thought of leaving Mai alone was unthinkable to Naru. What if something happened and he wasn't there to protect Mai?

Ayako, however, soon got so frustrated she even went as far as to taking self defense lessons. It had worked a little bit-Naru could relax the tiniest amount, knowing someone else could protect Mai from _living _humans.

Mai stepped away from him and waved goodbye. "I'll be back around noon, Naru." She smiled before closing the door. Naru sighed and ran a hand through his hair. _I'd better make room in the closet..._

* * *

><p>Mai was definitely not back soon. In fact, Naru waited all day, and was in quite a bad mood. He didn't have any tea, there was nothing for him to work on without Madoka or Luella finding out <em>somehow<em>, and Naru had read just about every book in the house (twice). He tried calling Mai at least three times, all of which came to voice mail. Maybe if-

His phone rang, and Naru immediately picked it up.

"Naru! I'm just calling to say I'll be late coming home-"

"You're almost two hours _late_, Mai. Where are you?"

"Ayako and I are shopping. And I have a good reason to be late!"

"Like?"

"I can't really say it right now, not until it's confirmed..." Naru raised a brow.

"Confirm what?"

"I just need you to pick up Miu, alright? And then I'll explain everything."

* * *

><p>Naru waited, and waited, and waited, and...well, you get the idea. Since Naru predicted there would be traffic, he left his house earlier than usual. Unfortunately, there wasn't as much traffic as Naru perceived to be, so that left him sitting in his car waiting. Speaking of waiting...<p>

_What is Mai waiting to tell me? _Naru pondered. He had pressed his wife for more information, but Mai didn't reveal anything more.

"Ayako and I are...doing something important." Was all Mai had said. What bothered Naru the most, however, was that Mai sounded...thrilled. Breathless, even. As to _why, _he had no idea. _They better not be redecorating SPR, _Naru thought darkly as he drove towards the school. He parked and waited as kids ran past his car, with parents following quickly after. However, a uneasy feeling tatted to gnaw at Naru's gut when his daughter _still _hadn't come out.

Naru was just about to rip the door off the car and search for his daughter when she _finally _came out. He breathed in relief when he saw Miu's familiar shoulder lengthed brown hair bounce up and down. Naru stepped out of the car and closed the door when he froze.

Miu tucked a strand of hair behind her ears, an action Naru was all too familiar with. Any female that used to be (or are) infatuated with him did the same action every single time around him. Miu perked up again, and her face erupted in a fiery blush.

"Miu-chan, you sure like to walk fast!" Naru's eyes narrowed. Was that a..._boy? _

"R-Really? A lot of people say I'm fast, so I leave everyone behind in the dust. I don't mean you're slow, t-though! I mean you're really smart and I'm really smart, but I'm not bragging or anything. It's just that-" The boy laughed.

"I know what you mean, Miu-chan. I never asked you this, but how're you so smart? It's really rare to find a smart and pretty girl these days." Naru growled when the boy scooted closer to Miu.

Oh.

Hell.

_**No.**_

Naru slammed the car door shut so loud Miu and the boy jumped apart. She paled when she turned around and saw her father approaching with a deadly glare. Miu could have sworn she heard a whimper from her friend. Naru stopped right next to his daughter, but his eyes stayed on the boy. _This isn't going to end well... _Miu nervously laughed.

"Hey, daddy, this is my friend Kenta-chan. Kenta-chan, this is my daddy, Naru." Naru continued to glare daggers at the poor boy. Kenta started it fidget, and Miu swore she could see beads of swear on Kenta. An awkward silence filled the air, and Kenta stepped backward ever so slightly.

"W-Well, Miu-chan, I'd better-" _What?! No! Don't leave me! _Miu screamed. Before she could even consider what she was thinking, the next sentence tumbled out of her mouth.

"Kenta-chan, would you like to come over for dinner?"

* * *

><p>AN: This was supposed to a one-shot, but I just had an idea pop into my head, and there is _no way _I'm going to ignore it! Soooo, next chapter, we get to see a very tense dinner! (With another guest included, too!) To be honest, it felt really nice to get a break from _Obsession _and write a new thing. Okay, enough rambling-time to type~!


	2. Chapter 2

_"Kenta-chan, would you like to come over for dinner?" _Miu wanted to bang her head on the wall until it broke. _Why _did she say that?! Naru's eyes visibly widened, while Kenta, on the other hand, paled even more. "I-If y-you don't w-want to that's f-fine-" Miu stuttered. _Wait, daddy's gonna be sulking when we get home, I bet. If I have to go through it, then so should Kenta-chan! No, I'm not that cruel... Actually, I am. He may be cute, but he has to go through this with me! Mommy always said I can be cruel..._

"I think that's a great idea." Naru cut Miu off smoothly. Miu's mouth practically dropped to the floor. _Waaaaaaait__, your eyes shifted. I know you're__ up to something! I know it! You can't fool me, daddy! _Naru grabbed Miu's hand and started to walk off towards the car. He looked back once and glared again. "Well? What's your answer?"

"I-I r-really t-think I s-should-"

"Hey! Mom's making kare raisu and donbiri tonight!" Miu blurted, purposely looking at the side of Naru's face and not at Kenta. _Ha! I know you can't resist your favorite foods, Kenta-chan! You may be cute, but you're not the brightest... _(A/N: Kare raisu is a dish where there is curry on one side of the plate, and rice on the other. Usually comes with curry bread, which is a pastry filled with curry. Donbiri is cooked rice with other toppings on it.) As if on cue, Kenta's face squinted in thought. _Get killed solely by a glare whilst __hungry, or get killed with food...Kenta, don't be an idiot. Choose the right choice._

"I think I n-need to-"

"Kenta!" Kenta froze up. _Oh no..._The woman stopped running two feet from him. She panted heavily for a few moments then stood up to her full hight. "Kenta, dear, there you are! I've been looking all-Ohhhhhh, I see what's happening here!" She nudged her son with a wink. Kenta, however, scowled sullenly and crossed his arms. "Is this the girl that you've hand a crush-"

"Mom!" Kenta hissed. His mother was too busy giggling to notice the increasingly dangerous glare Naru was giving.

"Daddy, I can't feel my hand..." Naru's head snapped down to look at Miu, and his grip immediately loosened. She shot him a sheepish smile in return and turned her attention back to the conversation.

"We were just inviting Kenta-chan to dinner!" Miu chirped innocently.

"Oh, that's a wonderful idea!" Kenta's mother squealed before her son could say anything. "Kenta, you should go!"

"What?! Mom, no! He'll kill me with his glare!"

"Are you talking about Miu's boyfriend?" The air was heavy and silent after that. A cold wind carried a few stray leavs in the background, and Kenta felt himself shaking again. Naru growled similarly to an animal, and everyone else flinched. In fact, Kenta's mother could have sworn the temperature drooped a couple degrees.

"Miu's..._boyfriend?" _

"O-oh, yes! All the boys are head over heels with Miu-chan, she surely _must_ have a boyfriend by now! She's quite the looker, you know. She has your eyes." Kenta's mother nodded confidently. "Oh, how rude of me to never introduce myself! I'm Matsumoto Sakura." Sakurs quickly bowed and grinned. "Hopefully, my wonderful Kenta will be boyfriend of Miu! Isn't that right, sweetums?" Sakura looked at Kenta, then back to Naru.

"I don't think so." Naru scowled. _Stay calm as you can..._

"Oh, but they're adorable together! They could have so many children, and then we could be grandparents together!"

"No!" Miu and Kenta shouted at the same time. Coincidentally, a car alarm went off, too. If anyone strained their ears to listen, they would have heard someone shout,_ "How the hell did my windshield break?! Nothing touched it!"_

Naru's eyes darkened threatingly once they saw Kenta again. Honestly? Kenta wanted to whimper and run off, but he couldn't make his feet move, he was so petrified. _Oh my god he's going to kill me oh my god he's going to kill me I'm going to die I'm going _to die!

"T-There's been a mistake. Kenta-chan and I aren't together!" Miu waved her free hand frantically, as if it would clear the issue away. "S-So, um, dinner?" She cleared her throat awkwardly.

"Oh, yes! I'll drop Kenta off at seven!" Sakura chirped at grabbed her son by the ear. "See you soon!" She waved as she dragged her son off. As soon as they were gone, Naru turned to Miu with a scowl.

"So what exactly did I hear about _boys _being head over heels with you?"

"Eheh, yeah, about that..."

* * *

><p>"Mommy! Daddy's gonna-Mommy?" Miu burst through the door, but immediately stopped in her tracks. "What's wrong?" She rushed to her mother's side on the couch. Mai groaned and curled into an even tighter ball. She quickly covered her mouth with one hand and squeezed her eyes tighter. <em>I never want to eat tonkotsu ramen ever again. I feel like I'm about to throw up...<em> She opened her eyes slightly, but was tempted to close them again.

"Daddy! Something's wrong with Mommy!" Not even a minute later did Mai see familiar raven locks enter her vision. "She just keeps moaning and she won't talk!" Miu bit her lip as she looked back and forth helplessly from her mother to her father.

"Mai..." Naru brushed Mai's hair out of her face. _She's nauseous?_ "What's wrong?"

"Just...give me a moment..." Mai whispered. Miu latched onto Naru's arm and bit her lip to keep herself from talking. Finally, after a minute or so, Mai sat up.

"Don't let me eat anymore ramen." She groaned. Seeing the worried looks on Miu and the unconvinced look Naru's face, Mai smiled reassuringly. "I'm fine. The ramen I had at a food stand with Ayako wasn't very good. I think my stomach agreed." Naru frowned. Something told him Mai wasn't telling a lie, but she wasn't exactly telling the whole truth, either.

"I'm gonna go bring my school bag upstairs." Miu announced, grabbed her bag, and skipped off. "Be back in a minute!" Once Miu was gone, Naru turned back to Mai.

"You're not telling me something, Mai. What is it?" Mai bit her lip. She slowly grabbed Naru's hand and intertwined them together.

"Well..."

"This has to do with before, isn't it? With what you had to confirm?" Mai nodded and took a deep breath, then smiled, despite the lingering queasiness.

"Naru, you know the room we were planning to make into a study room?" She asked slowly. Naru raised a brow.

"Well..." Her smile grew even wider and her eyes softened. "We're going to have to change it into-"

"Mommy! I can't reach the rice!" There was a quick yelp, a shatter, then silence. "I think I broke the jar of pickles!" Naru sighed and reluctantly stood up.

"I'll clean it. You keep resting."

"Naru, I'm not dying, it was just an upset stomach." Mai rolled her eyes and stood up. "You guys are home later than ususal. Did something happen?" She inquired, anxious to change the subject before Naru could bother her more on her health. She loved Naru with all her heart-Mai really did-but sometimes Naru could overact over the simplest things...

"My friend Kenta-chan is coming over for dinner!" Miu chirped and stuck her head in the doorway. Mai's eyes widened, and her face broke out into a grin. She quickly glanced at Naru. _Yep. He's angry._

"I'm surprised you allowed it, Naru." Mai blinked owlishly.

"That's because you're up to something!" Miu puffed our her cheeks, put a hand on her hip and pointed an accusing finger at Naru.

"Pointing is rude, Miu." Naru reprimanded calmly.

"You were rude to him!"

"I didn't say anything to him."

"You glared at him the entire time!"

"I'm going to go clean up the mess now." Mai shook her head. "When is your friend coming over, Miu?"

"Kenta-chan's coming over at seven." Miu clasped her hands behind her back and bounced from her heels to the tip of her toes. "I told him you were making kare raisu and donbiri. You still are, right?"

"Yep!" Mai chirped, then frowned. "Wait, why were you trying to get the rice without our help? Weren't you just going to come right back?" Miu blushed and cleared her throat awkwardly. "Miu, you're still too short to get the rice jar without help!"

"I'm going to go change now..." Miu stepped backwards and bolted off. There was a quick, "Ow!", quickly followed by a, "It's alright! I just tripped!"

"She's as graceful as her mother..." Naru pinched the bridge of his nose, but smirked when Mai playfully smacked the side of his arm and stuck out her tongue.

"Meanie!"

* * *

><p>Miu was sitting on her stomach on her bedroom floor. She swung her legs back and forth as she drew in her notebook. "Aaaaand add a dot here-" She perked when the telephone started to ring. "I got it!" Miu sprung to her feet and ran down the stairs. Once Miu reached the phone, she grabbed the stepstool, set it under the phone, picked it up with a grin and held it to her ear. "Hai?"<p>

_"Miu-chan, you've never answered do quickly before! Can you finally reach the phone now without using a step stool?"_

"Bou-chan, you're such a cruel meanie, rubbing my height in my face like that! How can Ayako-chan stand you?"

_"Oi! I'm a good husband!"_

"Mm-hmm. Sure. Anyways, not to be rude, Bou-chan, but what're you calling for?"

_"Don't you remember? Ayako and I are coming over tonight for dinner. Ayako was going to check with your mother to confirm it, but she fell asleep." _Miu stopped dead in her tracks and paled. _Oh no! I completely forgot about that! Crap! _

"S-Something came up, Bou-chan. I d-don't th-think you can make it."

_"What do you mean?! We've been planning this dinner for two weeks!"_

"Well, s-something came u-up..."

_"Miu-chan, you know you stutter when you lie?"_

"...n-no I don't."

_"Miu-chan, what-"_

"What was that, m-mommy? You need help with cooking? Alright! I have to go, Bou-chan!"

_"Oi! Don't-"_

"Send my love for Ayako!"

_"You can't just-"_

"And send some love for Yasu, too!"

_"Gah! Don't mention him! And-"_

"Byeeee!" Miu quickly hung up and sighed. She wasn't dumb-if she told her "uncle" that a boy was coming over for dinner, no doubt Bou-san would have marched all the way over here and interrogated Kenta. Miu shuddered at the thought. _Oh, Kami-sama, what have I gotten into?_

* * *

><p>"Alright. Meso soup?"<p>

"Check!"

"Kare raisu?"

"Ready!"

"Donibir?"

"I think you know the answer, mommy."

"Pickles?"

"Hai!"

"And chopsticks?"

"Ready to go!"

"A sulking Naru?"

"Need you ask?" Miu sighed and risked a glance at Naru. He sat at the end of the table with his arms crossed and a scowl planted across his face. "Point is, everything is ready! Now all we need is for Kenta-chan to show up!"

"He's coming at seven, right?" Mai reconfirmed, and Miu nodddd. "So he should be here any minute." For four more minutes, the Davises happily chatted with each other. "Happily chatted with each other," meaning Mai and Miu talked while Naru scowled. Finally, in the middle of Miu's epic story, the doorbell rang. Miu gasped, jumped up, ran to the door and opened it.

"Matsumoto-san! Kenta-chan!" Miu grinned. Sakura in return, blushed and fanned herself with her hand.

"Oh, just call me Sakura-san. 'Matsumoto-san,' makes me sound so old!" She laughed, while Kenta groaned and face palmed. "Anyways, I'm off to my own dinner. Your father's taking me out to that _lovely _restaurant we were planning to go to. You know of it, don't you, Miu-chan?"

"Uh, what's the name?"

"It's the Blue Kappa! Surely you've been there, right?"

"O-oh, yeah!" _I think that's the place where one of the waiters flirted with Mommy. I can't remember, did we get kicked out of that restaurant once Daddy found the waiter?...We probably did. _

"Anyways, have fun, Kenta-chan!" Sakura squealed.

"Mom! Don't leave me with Miu's dad! He's going to kill me!" Kenta exclaimed desperately.

"Oh, you kids over exaggerate everything these days." Sakura giggled. She winked and slapped her son on the back. "Go get 'em, tiger!" She whispered loudly and skipped away. For a moment, Kenta and Miu stood there awkwardly, neither of them choosing to make any move. Finally, Miu stepped to the side and gestured him inside. Kenta obliged, and Miu shut the door behind them.

"I'm, uh, glad you could make it, Kenta-chan," Miu mumbled shyly and played with a strand of hair as they walked towards the dining room slowly. "Even if you're, uh-"

"Terrified?"

Miu let out a laugh and the tension in her shoulders visibly lifted. "Daddy has that affect on people a lot." Kenta shuddered. _I hate to admit it, but in definitely_ not_ an exception..._

* * *

><p><em>"Mom! Don't leave me with Miu's dad! He's going to kill me!" <em>Naru smirked once he heard this. If everything went well, then that _Kenta _would definitely stay away from his daughter. Seeing the smug look on his face, Mai scowled and slapped his arm.

"Naru, you could at least be a little polite to Kenta-kun!" She reprimended, then softened. "Naru, you know she won't be our little girl forever," she spoke softly. Naru sighed and uncrossed his arms

"That-"

"Mommy! Daddy! Kenta-chan's here!" Miu called and Mai sighed in anticipation. She stood up with a smile once Miu and Kenta entered the room._  
><em>

"You must be Kenta-kun!" Mai smiled warmly and gave a small bow. Kenta copied her action, even if he was confused. Kenta glanced from Mai, then to Naru. _They're complete opposites! _He exclaimed in his head. "You can call me Mai. I'm sure you've met Naru already," Mai grumbled. As if on cue, Naru focused his attention on Kenta. Kenta swallowed thickly and tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt nervously.

"T-The food looks good," he managed to say.

"Speaking of food, I'm starving!" Miu proclaimed and plopped down in front of the table, which only left the spot by Naru...

_Oh, Kami-sama no! Not next to him! Please, no! _Kenta cried. Naru smirked as soon as Kenta realized his dilema.

"Kenta-kun, are you going to eat?" Mai inquired. Kenta snapped out of his panicked reviere and nodded shakingly. He forced his knees to move forward, and he swallowed thickly once more after he took his spot.

"So-" Naru began, but unfortunately Kenta yelped and gave a start. The table shook for a moment, but Miu and Mai quickly steadied it. Kenta felt a blush creep past his neck and up his ears when everyone else turned their attention on him.

"T-There was a s-spider..." He stuttered. Mai yelped and jumped back.

"Where?!"

"Don't worry! I-I killed it!" Kenta reasurred nervously. _Please buy that excuse!__  
><em>

"I hate spiders." Mai sighed in relief. She put a hand over her heart and sat back down. Naru, however, smirked even wider. It was obvious he knew Kenta was lying and why he was. Kenta scowled and feebly shot Naru a glare. Naru ignored it and smirked even wider. He continued to eat his food, as if nothing happened.

"Our school is putting on a play about old folk tales." Miu chirped. "I'm hoping to get a really good role! Well, in at least one of the parts of the play, anyways. I really wanna be the mountain spirit from the _Stonecutter_ story." Miu admitting with a mouth full of food.

"There's a lot of people trying out for it, though." Kenta frowned. "And Ai is trying out for the same part, too, and she's a _reaaaaally _good actor." He immediately straightened his posture and bit back a whimper when Naru glared at him. "B-But I'm sure you'll get it, Miu! You're the b-b-best actor I know!"

"I say you go for it, Miu!" Mai encouraged. "I was in a play once, you know." She rested her chin in the palm of her hand. "I was the woman in_ A Woman and the Bell of Miidera."_

"That's the one where the woman touches the really pretty bell, even though the priests said not to, and the bell crumbles and becomes really ugly!" Miu looked to Naru in confirmation. "Isn't that right, Daddy?"

"You're right, Miu." Naru confirmed. "I'm not very surprised you were the woman in the stoy, Mai. You do have the ability to break everything."

"Jerk! When's the last time I broke something?!"

"Just a couple minutes ago. You knocked over the tea cup." Mai flushed. She huffed and crossed her arms.

"Do they always do that?" Kenta whispered to Miu. She nodded.

"All the time. Don't worry about it."

"O-Okay..." He was cut off by the sound of the doorbell.

"I got it!" Miu announced and sprang to answer it. She hummed and stopped right in front of the. Miu straightened her outfit and opened the door. Upon seeing who was there, Miu fought the urge to slam the door shut. _Oh, Kami-Sama noooooooo!_

Who stood at the door, you may ask?_  
><em>

Bou-san and Yasu, of course.

* * *

><p>AN: Aaaaaaaaand that's a good spot to leave off! For those who don't know, the Stonecutter is about a tale where a stonecutter is coming home from the mountain. He wishes his home was amazing and beautiful instead of crummy and dirty. The mountain spirit grants his wish, of course, and the stonecutter comes back to a beautiful house. Soon, the stonecutter wishes for many grand things, all of which are granted by the moutain spirit, but in the end the stonecutter grows tired of luxury and goes back to his normal life happily.

It's kinda obvious by now, but this story isn't going to be a two-shot. Sorry? And the second obvious thing by now is that there's more than just one surprise guest. Originally it was supposed to be Bou-san, but how can you have a lovely family dinner without Yasu?!

Thank you for the reviews so far ^-^ R&R, please!


End file.
